A New Ring to Rule Them All
by Stormbreaker0100
Summary: After destroying the One Ring, Frodo and Sam hear of another ring. A ring of goodness and tranquility. The ring has the power to wipe away evil forever. The four hobbits set out with the Fellowship to find the ring and use it to do good. Sarumen lives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was always said that Hobbits were a quite unique and unusual kind of folk that always liked to mind their own business did not like to stray from their everyday life. That is, until four particular hobbits mysteriously disappeared, but then returned to the Shire some years later. Those hobbits were never quite the same again. The village folk marveled at Pippin's new attire, but said nothing of it to him. Though it was rumored that he had stolen it from the treasury in Gondor. Of course, there were whispers of Merry's sword being care worn as if it had seen battle, but the people of the Shire turned their noses up and said that that was not possible.

Samwise Gamgee went back to life as usual. He married and had two wonderful hobbiton children. People did not have much to say on him except the new profound closeness with Frodo Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He had the most rumors going, but then, all the Baggins did. He was never quite the same. He was more withdrawn and silent; keeping to himself mostly. He was usually found walking amongst the trees by himself, seldom intermixing with the other hobbits. It was noticed that he spent more time with Sam Gamgee than Gandalf before his disappearance. Some of the more curious youngsters liked to go by the house to see Frodo, but he was never available to meet them so Sam often politely turned them away. It was noticed in the Shire that Frodo often liked to touch his left shoulder with his right hand, grimacing as he did so. It was rumored that he had gotten in a fight with a dwarf and tried to bite off more than he could chew, but a quiet word from Sam Gamgee put an end to that nonsense. But the hobbits, being kind as they were, did not wish to bother Frodo to such extent because he looked like he had been injured. Of course, there were those few who were already busybodies to start with and nothing could be done to stem the flow of their lies.

Sam Gamgee, too, noticed the changes in his friend, but said nothing of it, but occasionally asking him if he was alright.

The Hobbits, later, watched Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo mount their horses and once again gallop out of the Shire to who know where. It was rumored that they had a debt to fulfill, but a quiet visit from Gandalf buried these rumors as well. It was rumored that Bilbo Baggins was also moving away toward the sea, but no one could prove or disprove it, so it was left alone.

When the Hobbits returned, the Hobbits gossiped for days. Three Hobbits returned but four had set out. Bag End went to Samwise Gamgee, and the Hobbits, their curiosity aroused, couldn't resist the urge to go inquire where Mr. Frodo Baggins might be. Sam merely told them that Mr. Frodo had moved on and had left Bag End to him and his wife and children. The matter was settled and Samwise Gamgee waited for his next adventure to come. He did not have long to wait.

On the prow of the ship sailing to paradise, Frodo Baggins stared at the sea and for the first time, he felt absolutely content.

"I'm home," he whispered.

_**Okay! Prologue out. I am not quite sure where I'm going with this quite yet. I'm going off my memory of this book since I haven't read it since I was six years old, so stay tuned! I'm thinking of sending the four hobbits on a whole new adventure with a different type of ring. Please review so I can get an idea of what to do next. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tavern was old, musty, but quite cheerful, and satisfying enough for its inhabitants. The chandeliers cast off a homey light and the fire place crackled with warmth.

Sam Gamgee and merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took sat at one of the smaller tables with tankards of ale in each hand. Merry and Pippin were dressed in the usual hobbit attire for once, and Sam wore his travel cloak with the brooch from ARivendale. The hobbits sat in silence. Merry and Pippin were unusually quiet, but Sam seemed more distant.

"What is it Sam?" asked Pippin suddenly. Sam jerked his head up sharply and looked at Pippin. Pippin's heart ached to see that Sam had adapted their dear friend, Frodo's, stare. Sam looked back down at his foaming drink and pushed it away.

"It's been a year," he croaked. "…since Frodo left. It hasn't been the same." Merry and Pippin exchanged looks.

"I've read his book," Sam continued. "I had no idea just how…how hard it was for him."

"You carried it once Sam," said Merry carefully. Sam nodded. "I know, but it still never hit me." They sat there, silent, for a minute, Merry and Pippin unsure whether to say anything, and Sam ached for the presence of his master.

"I miss him. I miss him dearly!" cried Sam so suddenly that Merry and Pippin both jumped.

"I know Sam. I know," said Merry, reaching over to pat Sam's shoulder for tears were beginning their speedy descent down Sam's cheek. Sam took a big draught of ale and appeared to steel himself a little more.

"D'you think we'll ever go on another adventure?" he ventured to ask.

"No," said Merry, turning his head away.

"I haven't lost hope yet," said Pippin, sounding much more uplifting. Sam smiled gratefully at him. After a moment's pause, Sam said, "I wish to go see Aragorn!"

"Uh, Sam?" said Merry tentatively.

"What about Rosie and Elanor?" finished Pippin. Sam scratched his head.

"We'll go if you go," said Merry fiercely.

"What about Rosie and Elanor?" repeated Pippin. Sam's face fell. "Oh, right, yes. I suppose I'll have to ask her."

The two hobbits sat alone together staring at the sea amidst the bustling elves. For the past three days, the crew of the ship had been growing more and more restless and excited. They were approaching the Haven.

Bilbo Baggins was snoring gently on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo stared affectionately down at Bilbo. Though the crew was content, he was not. Frodo, still ill at ease from the start of the journey, glanced out at the sea with his wide eyes, and flinched visibly when Gandalf approached from behind.

"Oh, I am sorry Frodo," he said quietly, seating himself beside him. They sat there in silence for a time, listening to the ever lapping water, and breathing in the fresh, cool air. It was Gandalf who broke the silence.

"Frodo, what is troubling you?"

"Well Gandalf," said Frodo uncomfortably. "It's terribly difficult to explain."

"Go on," sad Gandalf, feeling for his small friend.

"Well, it's about the ring." Gandalf stared intently at Frodo with questioning eyes. Frodo's sagging shoulders squared and he continued.

"When I was standing at the end of the pier with the ring in my hand, I felt the presence of another ring. It was powerful and full of goodness, and it wasn't my consciousness. At least I don't think so. But this power was one of peace and tranquility, and goodness. I felt it afterwards too though. And it wasn't me!" said Frodo forcefully. "I know it wasn't, I think. This power was overwhelming; yet, it was scarier that I felt its power before and after." Gandalf was silent for a time then said, "My dear hobbit, do you think that it may be merely an intense feeling of relief at your burden?"

"No Gandalf, it was more, much more." Gandalf noticed Frodo fingering a gem that shone like a star on a silver chain that hung about his neck.

"Did you get that from the elves?" he asked, switching the subject. Frodo hung his head down and stared into the depths of the diamond.

"Yes. Lady…Queen Arwen, gave it to me," said Frodo. "For guidance."

"Guidance?" asked Gandalf, praising Arwen silently for her wondrous gift.

"To help me bear the…the pain from…from the ring," finished Frodo. He looked at Gandalf in the eye. "It's October sixth tomorrow. Who knows what it will bring."

"What can I do to lighten tomorrow's burden from you," was Gandalf's question. It took Frodo a moment to answer.

"I must be left alone. No one must disturb me, even Bilbo, especially Bilbo." Gandalf nodded.

"I will tell the others." Gandalf rose to leave.

"And Gandalf!" said Frodo suddenly. "Please think about what I said." His eyes pleaded to Gandalf. The White Wizard bobbed his head in Frodo's direction and swept away down below deck. Frodo watched the white figure disappear, and turned his eyes heavenward.

"Eh, what's that?" asked Bilbo as he awoke from his nap. "Where are we?"


End file.
